Heretofore, it has been observed that when one is carrying a load comprising of generally elongated articles, e.g. skis, lumber, tools and other such types of loads, that it has been customary to support such elongated loads directly upon one's shoulder. Supporting such loads directly on one's shoulder results in the load bearing directly on one's shoulder blade, which can and does result in bruising or injury to the shoulder in the event such loads are required to be carried over long distances. It can be further appreciated that carrying such loads directly supported on one's shoulder is uncomfortable and fatiguing, which is aggravated proportional to the weight of the load as it is increased.